Dawn of a New Day
by Queen of the Past
Summary: A myth that was once seen as truth had been forgotten as time passed in an ever changing world. A story that once gave hope to all was now only a fantsy world in the minds of children. What will happen when this power now forgotten finally shows itself an
1. The Legend Told

AN) Ok well this isn't my first fanfic but it's really close I don't expect anyone to read this but if you do:

THANK YOU!!!!!

I'm soo sorry for any errors I have made

This chapter just kind of tells the story behind the story the next few chapters will be in first person and will start the actual story in chapter two.

So anyway I don't own Inuyasha and never will

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Legend told

_Long ago, when the Earth and its inhabitance where still young the Gods waged war against each other. They fought over the power to control the Earth that they all had a hand in creating. No one could agree on the destiny of the small blue planet and her inhabitance. Some thought that they should be able to control all actions on earth, others thought that they should let the people guide their destiny. _

_The war lasted for years and years and as they fought the Earth and its people grew. Cultures, languages, races, were formed slowly dividing the planet to what we know today. However, the people of the time saw no difference they felt no hate to those that were different. They saw each person for who he or she truly was. Over all it was not a bad place to live._

_The Gods began to take notice of the progress the people of Earth were making. This made them pause and they began to rethink their ideas. One day all the Gods where called together to both in war and decide the future of the Earth. All of the them came to an agreement that they would allow the people to forge their own destiny and only intervene when necessary. There was one __God, __Amatsu Mikaboshi_, _who could not accept the agreement so in his anger he placed within the innocence of the world a pure evil. This evil took the once understanding creatures of the Earth and turned them against each other. People started to fight, wars broke out, and greed consumed the planet._

_The other Gods were beyond angry at __Amatsu__ had now ruined their perfect world. They tossed him out of heaven and into the depths of hell where he was to stay for the rest of eternity. They knew that there was no way to undo what __Amatsu had done. Finally Wakahiru-Me(goddess of the dawn sun) who came up the solution. She told the others that one day in the far off future that the world would come to a point that its inhabitance would almost destroy it. She told them that at that time their would be born to the Earth a spirit that was both pure and tainted; created from both light and dark, good and evil. It would be this soul that would lead the Earth from its troubled ways, and back into the light. This person would posses the power to mediate between the good and bad parts of the people of Earth. He or she would know the life of both a demon and a human and would bring the world together again. _


	2. Lost and Alone

Chapter One Lost and Alone

*I do not own*

I could feel the life of the forest around me as all its inhabitance went about their day. I heard everything from the chirping of the birds to the buzzing of the insects. A breeze blew over me, rustling the leafs of the trees and bringing the smell of the Earth up to greet my nose. My eyelids slowly lifted to expose my vision to the hot afternoon sun . I sat up and rubbed my eyes; the rays of light that filtered through the trees produced just enough light for me to observe my surroundings. Obviously, I was in the woods and that certainly was not normal. Normal would be waking up in a bed at home, or at least knowing if you have a home. I could not think of a reason as to why I would be sleeping in the middle of the forest, but then again I could not think of anything that had happened to me before I fell asleep.

I knew my name, Kagome, and for a while this was the only thing I knew for sure. To my knowledge I had no family, friends, or anywhere for me to call home. I was alone and my one thought was to get away from the all the pain and unexplained emotions that came with being alone. My mind was scattered and like anyone my instincts took over my governing mine. Fear, panic, anxiety, and hopelessness are a only a few words to describe what I felt. So I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

I did not know where I was going nor did I care, and as the trees blurred past me some of the tension that I had felt back in the clearing eased and I began to relax. I continued to run like this for what seemed like forever. I loved the way that the wind felt as it blew past my face to dance with my hair behind me; I felt complete, I was one with Earth around me and it made me feel free. While running I took notice of my speed it was evident that my body was use to traveling at high speed because I had yet to break a sweat.

I finally came to a stop when I spotted a small creek flowing through a clearing. I kneeled by the water's edge and dipped my cupped hands into the cool clear liquid. I then cleaned my hands and face, and drank from the small stream. Soon after a brief rest I was completely refreshed. I sat down beside the water and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my chin on the top of my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

I sat there for while looking but not seeing the things that surrounded me. It wasn't until I shifted that I noticed something that I had previously overlooked. There in the water she was looking back at me her eyes near the pupil where the brightest blue, but they faded from the center blue to a dark purple color the brims looking black. As I looked into those eyes a was caught up in story that they told. I saw the strength and wisdom, the love and care, and the pain and longing; I saw that they had seen both good and bad times and it was this that made them dive forward never giving up. All of the sudden I froze where I sat I came to realize I was looking at none other than myself. Those eyes where mine that face was mine I finally had become aware of my appearance. I quickly got on my hands and knees and leaned closer to surface of the water. I raised my hand which I noticed had claw-like nails on them and touched my face. The lady in the water did the same thing. My hair fell over my shoulder and ended up meeting the water's surface. It started at crown of head as a deep black, and (had I been standing at the time) ended in the middle of thigh as a white. The hair in the middle was a mix of black, blue, purple, and white.

After memorizing my features I stood and walked to the meadow near the creek. There I laid down on my back and closed my eyes to block out the sun. I was soon ensnared within my mind over thoughts of who I was, and what my purpose here was. I laid like that for most of the afternoon; my mind clouded in mystery. Then all of the sudden I hear twig snap to my left. I am immediately up on my feet and my instincts take over again at sudden thought of danger. My body naturally moves into a crouched position low to the ground. One of my arms is out facing the direction that the sound came the other hovers behind me parallel to the floor keeping me balanced. Every muscle in body was tense and ready to attack anything that came through the bush. Suddenly the in front of me started moving and my knees bent ready to pounce. I was not sure what would come through the brush and it was that fact that scared me to death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN) Hey Guys, I just want to thank those of you who read/ are reading my story. But I really want to thank **ScarredHeart10**, and **.Strange**.Tales for being my first reviews ever. And I also wanted to let you know that I might not be able to write for while because school and stuff so if you will bear with me I will try to get something new up soon.

A THOUSAND THANKS. (please R&R)


	3. Understanding pt One

Chapter Two: Understanding Pt. 1

*I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha*

Last Time:

_Every muscle in body was tense and ready to attack anything that came through the bush. Suddenly the bush in front of me started moving and my knees bent ready to pounce. I was not sure what would come through the brush and it was that fact that scared me to death._

Now on with the story.........

I was poised for attack ready to face anything that might come my way when a doe and her two young fawns came into my view. I watched the two young bucks skip past me to the creek where they bent and began lapping at the cool surface. My gaze went from the fawns to their mother who was still standing near the bush. She looked to be frozen not a single muscle moved as she looked me over. Her large brown eyes were wide as she slowly came to her decision; on whether to flee with her young or not. I had by this time straitened back up an was simply standing there waiting for her to judge me. She finally came to a decision as she walked over to the water to join her children.

When the fawns where finished and refreshed they started to play in the meadow in while their mother watched over them keeping her distance from me. I sat a watched the happy family and was hit by the same pain that had attacked me earlier. The pain of loneliness was so strong it clenched at my heart and slowly squeezed it till I broke down into tears. I had no mother to look out for me , and no brothers or sisters to play with. Tears ran down my face as I tried and failed to regain some of my memories, if I had any. I pulled my knees to me and buried my face in my crossed arms that sat upon my knees. It made no sense, why would I loose my memories. What was I suppose to do with my life where was I to go. I had no one; no one to lean on or fight for. My life had no meaning. I sat there crying for a few minutes I would have stayed like that had I not been interrupted by the feeling of a rough wet surface over the outside of my hand. I looked up to find the mother of the two fawns licking the back of hand in an attempt to sooth and comfort me. I lifted my head and my eyes met hers. I could see the worry that my tears had caused her and though she was of no relation to me she still could not stand to see me in pain. It was then that I came to realize that I was not alone I was surrounded by the life of the forest. Though I knew not who I was I came to understand that until I settled down and thought the problem through that I would never get the answers I so desperately needed.

By this time the family of deer had left so I began to run again. Not having a destination or a time limit I ran at a slower pace than I had gone at earlier that day. This time I allowed myself to take in the world around me. I felt the life of the forest and the Earth around me. I fed off its power and I came to realize that I was the Earth. I was the wind, the trees, the grass, and the water. With this knowledge I began to slowed down it was starting to get dark and I did not know the area. I made up my mind that I was going to make camp and finally found a grove of what looked to be maple trees they were tall, and looked as if the bark was shedding. (AN these are called paperback Maples)I jumped up into its branches and settled there for the night. For the longest time I sat there staring at the leaves of the tree as they swayed in the night wind. Again I thought about who I was and what was my purpose here and as the last sign of day slip behind the tree line and the moon took the sun's place in the sky I fell asleep with those thoughts clouding my mind.

**Kagome's Dream**

_I saw this light in front of me it was so bright that I knew if I continued to look at it that I would go blind. At least that is what my logical self tried to tell me. I was not listening though because at that time the light began to fade and I could see the shape of woman standing in front of me. The light was coming from her and as it continued to fade I was able to see what she looked liked. _

_I stood in aw of what had to the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She stood about 5' 6" only taller than me by maybe three inches. Her skin held was pale but at the same time had an almost pink glow to it. Her eyes were dark gold and shined with wisdom, power, and kindness. Her hair flowed down her back and dragged the ground a good two inches behind her; it was the softest colour orange almost a pinkish . She wore a red dress that was off the shoulders with a small train, and gold armour that covered her shoulders and chest. _

_We stood there for a while just staring at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking. I finally came out of my stupor and spoke in a small desperate voice afraid that if I was any louder she would disappear and leave me all alone again. "Who are your" I asked wanting to know but not caring if she gave an answer. I was happy to be with someone even if it was just a dream._

_She looked me in the eye and the moment our eyes locked I knew she was no ordinary person. She held my gaze and as she did I felt as if she were looking into my very soul. Finally she blinked and spoke in a voice that was quite but caught your attention, "Kagome, my name is __Wakahiru-Me I am the goddess of the dawn and I am here to tell you that you are the chosen._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Authors Note,

Well I again want to thank the only two people who read my stories and review. I also wanted to give you this website .com/shimakosachiko/blogs/2008/05/05/LFtua8gt/a_fairy_and_a_vampire you have to copy and paste it but anyway this is where I got the idea of what the goddess would look like. You have to change a few things like hair color, eye color, ect. but you get the picture.

THANKS SOOO MUCH (r&r please)


End file.
